


Plans For the Weekend

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Amy and Rosa marathon each other's favorite TV shows.





	Plans For the Weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



“So, Rosa, do you have any plans for the weekend?”

With the corner of her eye Amy saw Jake walk up to Rosa, so she discreetly looked up from her report.

Jake leaned against the desk, and a wide grin that appeared on his face when he did so must have meant that he had something planned. Amy knew him far too well.

“None of your business,” Rosa answered, never looking away from the screen of her computer, and Amy just smiled at the short answer. She already knew the answer to Jake’s question.

As Amy focused her attention on Rosa once again, she noticed that the other woman was watching her computer as if it offended her somehow. “Come on, work, you piece of crap.”

“Here, let me try.” 

Jake started to type something as soon as Rosa moved away from the desk, before the screen went completely black. Wincing slightly, Jake glanced at Rosa, trying to turn the computer back on with the power button. “Don’t worry, I can fix that.”

“You better,” Rosa got up from the desk, snagged her leather jacket from the back of the chair, and left the room, most likely to get some coffee.

“I forgot to ask if she would show me how to play darts properly.”

***

After work Amy put on a sweatshirt and comfortable jeans, and started preparing snacks. Popcorn, check. Sandwiches, check. Pretzels, check. Lasagna, check. DVDs, check. Plates on the table, check. It looked like everything was ready. Now she just had to wait. Or not, since just when she was about to make some tea, she heard knocking on the door.

When Rosa walked in, wearing her favorite leather jacket, a tight black t-shirt and dark jeans, Amy could barely look away. She looked… really, really, really good.

As the other woman took the jacket off and walked inside, Amy hid a few locks of hair behind one ear, following her to the living room, where Rosa sat down on the sofa right away. 

“I bought soda and made sandwiches,” Amy sat down next to her girlfriend. “You’re going to love it, I promise!”

Rosa did not look convinced, though Amy knew it wouldn’t take many episodes for her to see that Amy’s taste in TV series was not bad at all. After all, who wouldn’t like a drama series with well developed characters, engaging plotlines, and a lot of plot twists? 

Amy ended up loving it after watching the first five episodes, and it was wonderful that there were still four more seasons for her to watch. She already wondered how the main character, a woman who just became the new Deputy Chief of the Chicago Police Department, would solve her first case, and how would she get along with her new team. 

Amy snuggled up to Rosa, excited.

“We’ll start from the beginning. The first episode is so good!”

“Right,” Rosa murmured, clearly still undecided, even after everything Amy had told her. She would have to see for herself, then.

After the end of each episode, and they watched five, Amy glanced at Rosa to try to guess how the other woman felt, but it was difficult. In the middle of the second episode Rosa wrapped one arm around Amy’s shoulders, running fingers up and down Amy’s shoulder from time to time, which was enough to distract her from watching Rosa’s reactions. Still, Amy managed to catch her smiling a few times, but more than once a grimace appeared on her face as well, as if she wanted to say something, but was refraining from doing so.

“Have you seen how she looked at the suspect?” Amy asked right after the fifth episode ended, turning her head to look at Rosa, who ate a few kernels of popcorn, her brows furrowed slightly. “She’s going to solve the case in the next episode, I’m sure of it! The lieutenant thinks she won’t, but she will. She’s amazing, isn’t she?”

“She should have let the asshole deal with his own mess. That was stupid,” Rosa said matter-of-factly, eating a few more kernels. “He’s gonna betray them.”

“He won’t! Not after she gave him a chance to prove himself,” Amy exclaimed, defending her favorite characters’ actions. “She did that to show him that everyone deserves a second chance.”

“It’s gonna bite them in the ass. He’s a piece of shit.”

They ended up watching two more episodes, and Amy was very close to turning the TV off when Rosa’s suspicions turned out to be correct after all, before they both fell asleep curled up on the sofa. Amy’s head was pillowed on Rosa’s shoulder, her arm wrapped around her girlfriend’s waist, while Rosa, who was still holding Amy close, hid her face in Amy’s hair.

After waking up in the morning, they finished watching the remaining episodes of the short first season, and it was Rosa who decided that it would be stupid to stop watching in the middle, especially since they both had a day off.

“Good thing the Chief kicked the jerk’s ass. She should have done it earlier, though,” Rosa said, chewing on her sandwich, and Amy grinned at the comment.

“I told you you’d like it!”

***

As she promised, Amy arrived at Rosa’s place the next Saturday after their shift, her bag slung over her shoulder.

After Rosa let her in, she took Amy’s bag and carried it right to the bedroom, which never failed to make Amy smile. 

“I already ordered pizza,” Rosa said, hanging Amy’s coat by the door. “I made the weird green smoothie you like, too.”

“Thank you,” Amy pecked her on the lips, smiling against her mouth, before she sat down on the couch and grabbed the nearest pillow, pulling it to her chest. “So, how long it is?”

Amy knew what Rosa’s favorite show was, of course. She had read what was it about, as well as some opinions and reviews, and while she was not convinced by what she had found out, she did promise to watch it with Rosa. And who knew, maybe it wasn’t as bad as some people made it out to be.

“Long enough,” Rosa smirked and hit the play button, before joining Amy on the couch.

Soon they were watching a fast-paced crime series full of car chases, people shooting at each other and, well, gratuitous violence. After the first few episodes Amy started wondering why each of the main characters behaved like a completely different person in each episode, but she had to admit, some episodes were more entertaining than she expected.

As she looked at Rosa though, she did notice that her girlfriend clearly enjoyed the show. One corner of her mouth was raised slightly, and she was slowly sipping her soda while she watched the next car chase start. Smiling to herself, Amy turned her attention back to the screen. 

Fortunately, since majority of the current episode consisted mainly of people chasing each other, she didn’t miss much. The plot wasn’t very difficult to follow, but guessing how the two detectives would solve each case was entertaining, considering that one of them was very impatient, and the other one never listened to any advice.

“If they worked together they would have caught the killer sooner,” she said, taking a sip of her second smoothie. “I mean, they both were correct at some point, so they could have just talked about it instead of yelling all the time.”

“They were forced to work together,” Rosa answered right away, chewing on her pizza. “And they don’t trust each other.”

“Well, maybe if they talked about what is bothering them, they could actually cooperate.”

Rosa just snorted at that, but as the next episode started, they were both rooting for the detectives to save the witness’ family as soon as possible. 

It definitely wasn’t a series Amy would usually choose to watch, though she had to admit that Rosa sitting next to her, commenting whenever one of the characters did something particularly thoughtless, made the experience a lot of fun. Even if she hadn’t been convinced by the summary and the comments she had found online, she ended up enjoying Rosa’s new favorite series much more than she expected. 

She would have to ask Rosa to re-watch the last episode, though, because she felt like she might have missed something important. She could have sworn the new assistant was hiding something…

***

“So, Amy, how was your evening?”

Amy blinked a few times, surprised, and turned her head to see Gina smirking at her, looking as if she wanted to say something else.

“It was nice,” she answered, fighting the urge to yawn. The evening, as well as the night, were very nice, even though she felt like she could fall asleep right then and there. 

She and Rosa ended up watching the whole first season on Rosa’s favorite series, getting only three hours of sleep as a result. Maybe getting another cup of coffee would help her to wake up…

Just when she considered getting up, Rosa entered the precinct, wearing sunglasses, and holding two large cups of coffee. She didn’t look like she was tired at all, but why did she need two cups of coffee?

Amy got the answer to her question when her girlfriend put the second cup on Amy’s desk, and went to sit down on her chair right away, not saying anything.

As soon as Amy took a sip of the hot drink, she sighed, content. It was latte from her favorite coffee shop. Rosa was the best girlfriend in the world.

“Oh, yes, that is very interesting indeed,” Gina said, a smirk never leaving her face as she started typing something on her phone, but Amy decided to ignore her and focus on sipping the delicious liquid that never failed to wake her up.

“Rosa!” Jake walked up to her, holding a big box under one arm. “Do you maybe have some time today? I bought a dartboard and…”

“Yes, I will, just shut up.”

“Awesome!”

Rosa just groaned, taking another sip of her drink, before Captain Holt left his office and started disclosing details of their new case.

It was going to be a long day, but Amy didn’t mind, really.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 22 of [Smallfandomfest](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/) for the prompt: Brooklyn Nine Nine (tv), Amy/Rosa - _"Marathoning each other's favorite TV shows"_.
> 
> Here is my second attempt at writing a fic for this fandom, and a first attempt at writing for Amy/Rosa.
> 
> I decided not to mention any existing TV series, and just came up with random summaries and descriptions, because I'm not really a fan of writing about characters watching existing productions. I hope that it works anyway.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
